I Know What Else Can Make You Scream My Name
by phantasytech42
Summary: Amecan / Caname Smut. Tickling gone bad.


"Hey Mattie! Ya ticklish?"

Alfred grinned as he leaned on the doorframe of the 'North America' dorm, looking in at his brother situated on his bed, studying. Rather, he /was/ studying, but now he was distracted from his textbook and notes and was looking up at his American brother in suspicion and confusion.

"Uhm..."

Alfred's grin spread from ear to ear and he approached the Canadian, fingers outstretched. "I think ya are!"

"Mon Dieu, Alfred, no..." It was too late, Alfred had already pounced on his brother before the last word could come out and Matthew was assaulted by a series of fingers squirming around his sides and stomach.

"A- Al...!" he was giggling uncontrollably, his books knocked to the floor as the pair was jolted backwards onto the bed. "Alfred...? Why..." a giggle snort. "Why are you...?"

Alfred's wonderful, torturous fingers moved upward to his brother's underarms, and Matthew started to wriggle around underneath the rather large American. "O- oh my God...! Alfred!" his laughs grew louder, face scrunched up and red as he writhed on the bed. "Alfred..! Alfred stop!" he was almost screaming as he laughed. "Mon Dieu... ! Alfred I can't..." he tried to move away from hi brother, but Alfred's legs clenched around his hips, holding him in place. "Al!" he was laughing harder than he had in a long time, and was definitely startling their dorm mates, as the walls were thin, and the bed they were on was right up against a wall.

"Alfred!" Matthew screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks as he shrieked in laughter. "Please... si'l vous plaît! Stop!" he tried pushing his brother off, but to no avail, as he was weak with laughter.

To his surprise, Alfred actually stopped, but was now staring down at Matthew, smirking devilishly as his hands trailed down to the Canadian's legs, pulling them apart. "Wanna know what else can make you scream my name, Mattie?"

Matthew's heart skipped a beat. "Oh my God, Al..." he whispered, squirming underneath his brother as he averted his eyes, but otherwise didn't move, face growing hot.

Alfred thought Matthew's red-painted cheeks were the cutest thing ever. Especially in situations like these. When they were younger, they would do things like this all the time, when their parents were gone, of course. But as they grew older, they both found it too awkward to even speak of.

But now… now it was different, Alfred felt those same feelings of desire and mischief well up in his chest. And groins. "Just like old times, eh Matt?" he grinned, tracing his fingers up and down Matthew's upper inner thighs, eliciting a small whimper from the Canadian, who just continued to stare at the wall beside him.

They were brothers. 'Brothers aren't supposed to fuck' Alfred thought to himself, hands slipping up Matthew's shirt. It felt so wrong, but so good at the same time. Perhaps because it was so wrong that it felt so wonderful? Forbidden. Forbidden in many ways.

Unbuttoning Matthew's shirt, Alfred pulled it apart to expose the Canadian's bare skin, immediately pressing his hot tongue to the pale skin and dragging it upwards, to a nipple and sucking on it gently, causing Matthew to give a small moan, resting a hand on the back of Alfred's blonde head.

"Should we really be doing this in our dorm, Al...?"

"Dude, nobody's gonna come in here," Alfred replied, trailing his tongue up to Matthew's neck and biting lightly on it between sucks.

Matthew could feel more blood rush to his face as he writhed, biting his lip to hold back any more unnecessary, embarrassing sounds from coming out. "Al…" he traced his thin fingers down his brother's spine, a small, muffled whine coming from his lips. "Al, don't give me a hickey," he whispered as the larger male suckled his neck. Matthew's neck was incredibly sensitive, and he soon gave up trying to hold back his sounds of pleasure, as the American continued doing what he wanted with no heed to his brother.

"A- Al, please… You know people are going to ask when they see me with a love mark," he whined, though entangling his fingers in Alfred's hair, as he used his other hand to reach down and palm his own growing erection. "Mmnh… Alfred," he whispered as Alfred detached himself from the Canadian's neck and grinned down at him, making his heart skip a beat.

"Ready, man?"

Matthew nodded and both the brother's hands went down simultaneously, undoing their own blue, school uniform pants and wriggling out of them, as though they had practice and had synchronized the whole thing. "Ready," he confirmed with a tiny, mischievous smile as he gazed up at his slightly older brother.

Alfred grinned back and glanced down, taking Matthew's length in his hand and rubbing his thumb over the tip, giving his skin a thin glaze of precum, causing Matthew to buck his hips involuntarily. "… Hurry, Al," he said, wrapping his legs around his brother's waist and pulling him closer.

The grin plastered on Alfred's face only widened. "Alright, alright, jeez," he removed his hands from the Canadian's throbbing, dripping member and placed them on his sides before prodding gently between Matthew's lower cheeks.

Matthew, tired of waiting, sat up, breaking free of the American's grasp.

"Dude, what're'ya… Augh!" Alfred was pushed back onto the bed, and startled, looked right up into Matthew's violet eyes just as he was easing himself onto his brother's hard rod. Eyes shut tight and Alfred started thrusting upwards, making the Canadian bounce and give out an occasional squeak on top.

"Ahh… Ahn.. Alfred.." Matthew gasped, his hands clawing at his brother's chest, managing to break off a few of his buttons as he undid the other's shirt in desperation to be against his bare skin.

Arching his back, a low, guttural groan erupted from Alfred's throat as his chest was exposed and felt a hot stream hit his chest. Opening one eye, he noticed Matthew had spurt just a bit of his essence onto him, then looked down at the source of the searing liquid, smirking as he saw it was rock hard and sticking straight up. Alfred bit his lip, enjoying the sight of his brother in such a state, jaw slack, face red, a thin film of sweat covering is forehead. He loved every detail.

Retaking the Canadian by the sides, Alfred rolled over so he was back on top and quickened his pumping into his brother, pounding into him relentlessly, closing his eyes and listening to the sound of skin against skin and Matthew's ragged panting.

Matthew dug his nails into Alfred's arms, an indication he was close. "A- Alfred…!" he whined, seeing white flashes behind his closed eyes. "I think I'm gonna… mmngh…"

Hearing this, Alfred only picked up his pace, thrusting into Matthew as hard as he could and watching the scene beneath him, bringing him dangerously close to climax. "Nngh… Love, ya Matt,"

Matthew was nearly choking on the air n his lungs as his eyes snapped wide open, arching his back dramatically as he came to orgasm, bucking and convulsing as his seed sprayed across his own chest. "Alfred! Oh God, Alfred!" he cried at the top of his lungs, resounding off the thin walls of their dorm. "D- don't stop..! I want… I want to feel your heat inside me," he was ashamed to say it, but it was true.

Alfred groaned loudly, hunching over his brother as he came, hot white liquid spraying out and dripping out of Matthew's opening and down both their legs. He gave a last few, wet thrusts, panting heavily before finally stopping all together and pulling out.

Matthew flopped back down on the bed, reaching for a pillow to hide his burning face with, but instead of finding the plush item, his eyes widened as they met the tiny opening in the door, a small camera lens making itself known. Almost shrieking, he scrambled back onto the bed, trying to hide his exposed body behind Alfred.

Alfred, confused, followed the Canadian's gaze and smiled, then waved energetically. "Hey, Kiku!" he greeted, but it was too late, as the red faced Japanese student had already darted off.


End file.
